


Red Maple Leaves and Golden Crowns

by Dyms90



Category: Original Work
Genre: Canada, I’ll add more tags later, Originally on Wattpad, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21733216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dyms90/pseuds/Dyms90
Summary: Ethan Lee was in all definitions of the word,stressed.His grandma not only died but somehow ended up in Germany, crying as his cousins fought over one thing, who the hell was he and why was he here?And what the hell was Genovia?





	1. Prologue: The Night Everything Changed

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!As most of you (hopefully) know is that this originally was posted on my Wattpad,Californian_Bridge.I hope that you like the story!

Monaco 1910  
"Prendi la famiglia reale!" A revolutionist mob screamed as the Genovian Royal Family ran for their lives to the nearby horse drawn carriages,the Bourbon-De Elise Crest on the door. 

"Are you all alright?"The carriage driver asked. "Yes,François. We are ok."Queen Catherine Federovna replied.

The driver was François Grimaldi,The Heir Apparent to the throne of Monaco, an uncle to the three teenagers in the back. 

"Where are we going uncle?"13 year old Crown Prince Marco de Elise-Federovna asked. 

"We are going to Port Hercule,neveu.To flee the revolutionists."Prince François replied.

"We're leaving Genovia?"16 year old Princess Maria Elise-Federovna asked. 

"Unfortunately so my dear."King Charles Elise of Genovia responded. 

"But..." Princess Olivia said as they heard a very audible bang in the background.

The royals look in horror behind them as they saw their home, go up in flames. 

"Au Revoir,palazzo."15 year old Princess Olivia waved goodbye to their family home, as their uncle screamed "Et Aller!"and whipped the horses to move.

"Où sont les royals?"A revolutionary asked. "There!"One screamed, pointing to the horse drawn carriage. "Their making their way to Port Hercule!"

After an uncomfortable 20 minute long horse ride through the Genovian forests they made their way into Monagasque Territory, Prince Marco decided to speak, "Mama?"Prince Marco asked.

"Yes, my child..."Queen Catherine Federovna asked. 

"What about our cousins?"Prince Marco asked. 

"What do you mean Marco?"Queen Catherine asked.

"Olga and Tatiana were supposed to visit us next week from Russia with Aunty Maria and Uncle Nicholas"Prince Marco sadly said.

You see,Queen Catherine's sister is the tsarina of Russia, Tsarina Maria Federovna of Russia and her brother in law is Tsar Nicholas Romanov the II of Russia.Along with a majority of many royal families in Europe,from The Netherlands to Greece were related (minus a few minor royal families) were related.Those royal families are from the Bourbon royal family line, one of the many family trees in Europe (the others being more minor royal family trees).

“I think we'll be able catch up with them..."Queen Catherine de Elise sadly said.

After a few more minutes the royal family got out of the carriage. 

"Hurry,mes enfańt!Hurry!"Queen Catherine de Elise-Federovna screamed.

Prince François left the carriage and ran to the Monegasque Royal Palace to warn his family of the Genovian revolutionaries. 

The Genovian Royal Family ran to the ports and got a boat.Once they got a boat all three teenagers were crammed into one boat.

"What about you, mama?"Crown Prince Marco asked. 

"We'll catch up with you mon prince charmont.".Queen Catherine said to her son.

"There!" Someone screamed behind them.

They looked behind them in terror as the revolutionary forces are their way to the port. Before pushing the boat out to sea,King Charles placed what appeared to be a golden locket, lined in glistening diamonds in Prince Marco’s hand, it was a family heirloom passed down from generations of Genovian royalty

"Go on mon prince."King Charles said, as he pushed the boat, but before it could head out to sea, a nearby explosion erupted, sending debris flying.

A revolutionary crowd blew up the royal carriage nearby the royal family, the explosion caused the earth around them shake as debris flew around them.A rock hit the back of The Crown Prince's head as the boat sailed out to sea.His two other siblings were hit with large pieces of flaming wood.As the boat carrying the unconscious royals

As they sailed onto the Ligurian Sea, King Charles And Queen Maria saw what they believed was the boat their children were in, had caught in fire. 

"NON!MES ENFAŃTS!"Queen Catherine screamed as Revolutionary forces dragged her and her husband away,as they saw the ship sink to the bottom of the Ligurian Sea.

They were questioned heavily and were tried by a kangaroo court, they were sentenced to life in prison.But that didn't matter to the grieving parents,the only thing that mattered to them,their lights in their eyes, were gone.

Many months later, Queen Elise wrote a letter to her sister in Russia,writing on the loss of her country and the loss of her children.The tsarina wrote back a few weeks later, sadly writing on how she had to tell all of her children that their cousins in Genovia have died.Over the years, the only people that the Elise-Bourbons ever had contact with was the Romanovs until, they escaped the communist uprising in Russia, now the Soviet Union and fled to the United Kingdom.

They stayed in their prison tower atop the port until their deaths in 1935.They mourned for their children, Olivia, Maria, and Marco, looking out from their window at the prison in front of the shores of the Mediterranean and Ligurian Sea where their children were last seen in their eyes, alive.

However,in the Town of Nice, France a small fishing boat washed up on shore.The boat in question held 3 teenagers.When they were asked who they were, they said that they didn't know.The King And Queen's Children had formed amnesia.

Assuming that the children were British, due to the fact that they spoke English almost fluently, they were sent to a London orphanage.The three siblings lived in the orphanage, until Marco now renamed Oliver, was adopted by an American couple.Oliver moved to the states in 1912.He lived in Virginia, until he moved to New started a family in San Francisco, California.She ended up marrying a Korean Immigrant named Daniel Lee and had a son named Ethan Lee born in November of 2004

Tragedy struck the royal family once more as the parents of John Zhang were killed on a foggy night in San Francisco.They left their child with Daniel's mother and was absolutely heartbroken to hear that her son and daughter in law had died earlier in the night.That night she vowed to raise their child in their memory and would keep their memory alive in his heart.

The man who gave her the news, had a very peculiar French accent but she didn't care.She was handed a locket made of gold that was lined with names on the circumference of the locket in a foreign language.When opened a golden crown with a cursive upper case G and a line in either French of Italian on the sides of it and picture of what looks to be a family reunion was on the bottom half of the locket.The man said that he was a close family friend on Vanessa's part of the family.She was told to give it to the child when the time was right and left.

On that same November day,French diplomat Charles de Claremont phoned in the French President in his car, sadly saying "Les Royals sont en sécurité...",trying to keep his cool, knowing full well what has happened. 

The new Crown Prince has been found alive.

On the other end the French President sighed in relief, "Ok Charles, did you give her the watch..."The french President asked. 

"O..Oui Monsieur Président."Charles replied. 

"Ok then.Carry on with your diplomatic envoy.."The French President ended the call.

The Diplomat silently sighed, he knew that the child was safe and out of harms way. He just needed to keep it that way, for the sake of Genovia.

By then Genovia had fallen after the failed government tried implementing a democratic system in 1916.Overshadowed by World War 1,the government couldn't form and capitulated after a few months.After the Government Coup failed, the New Genovian Government decided to separate the country between France and Italy, and erase any memory of the country from the public.Any document that even mentioned Genovia was burned, historical pieces were thrown out, scholars and historians were exiled and were never see again.The Italian and French Governments each had to promise not to say anything, in exchange for the land that was Genovia.Genovian Citizens had to forget about the country.Until an incident decades later.

A man by the name of Giovanni de Capri living in Ventimegia, now in Italy decided to keep each Genovian historic document in his basement, and hiding his discoveries.Over the years, many who lived in whats was Genovia have been curious of what happened in between 1765 and 1912.Many historic documents skipped the 230 years of history and many "authentic" accounts of French and Italian history in the region, did not match up.So what happened?That question was asked multiple times over the years, but both French and Italian governments have been persistent in their answer and said, and said on multiple accessions that they didn't know and that they were wrong,Until in 1970.A person living in Ventimegia, Italy claimed to have found the quote on quote "last piece of the puzzle".Upon further investigation, the man in question Giovanni De Capri the III claims were in fact true.In his basement investigators found portraits, treaties, and a state constitution.And more importantly a crown made out of gold and silver and was extremely intricate in design.All documents laid the same coat of arms and flag, the flag of Genovia.Upon pressure on the government, The French and Italian governments made a joint statement.Stating "That In fact, the rumors are true.These documents are in fact legitimate.".Once the statement was made, public outcry exploded over night. People who lived in the area of what was Genovia, were pissed.Pissed that the government lied to them about their heritage and history.And it made sense to,many people who lived in the area didn't feel French nor Italian,their cultures were different from Italy and France,so on another combined statement, the people called for independence.Both governments agreed surprisingly, except on one condition.That they manage to find the last person of the Elise-Bourbon line, and show that they are the last remaining line of the Royals of Genovia.


	2. Just a Regular Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An introduction to the Main Character and the beginning of the entire story!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there!
> 
> I am so sorry for the long delay between chapters.I hit a massive case of writer's block and suddenly got inspiration to write again during quarantine! Expect 1-2 chapters (hopefully) every week!
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Dyms90

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Vancouver, Canada  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

I woke up to the sun shining directly into my eyes. Stretching my arms, I glanced out my window to the bussling streets of Vancouver illuminated by bright sun, only 2 stories down below from the window.

Yawning softly, I unplugged my phone and grabbed the shining locket my grandma gave me before changing to my school clothes and heading out into the small kitchen and ate a bowl of cereal.

I glanced out into the sunny streets of Vancouver through the softly frosted window, a rare sight as I expected the Marina layer to have still been outside.

“That’s weird...” I thought to myself as I scooped another spoonful of cereal; my roommate Alex came out of his room and made his way to the bathroom, barely sparing a glance at me as I finished eating.

I washed my spoon and bowl and made my way out of the door as I put my shoes on next to the door, and opened the door to leave.

As I walked outside of my dorm, I was greeted by the soft chirping of birds and the golden rays of the sun hitting my glasses. I started walking down the sidewalk, two earphones plugged into my ears as i glanced at the time on my phone.  
\-----------------------------------  
8:45 AM  
December 15th  
\-----------------------------------

Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck

I quickly glanced my phone again and started running towards the school, running past small gaggles of teenagers, children and adults alike trying not to run into or run over people, as I ran into the enormus campus of Cartier International School on time, with 10 minutes spare.

7 Hours Later  
3:45 PM  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

As I sat in my desk, I looked around the classroom. Bored students glancing out the window to the bussling city of Vancouver outside.

As Mrs.DuMont continued to talk on Shakespeare’s impact on the English Language and how to make connections and so on and so on.

I on the other hand, along with the other bored students in the class were anxiously waiting for the release bell,but before we would normally start packing up,Mrs.DuMont stopped us.

“Class, I have a bit of an announcement to make.”We all turned our attention to her as we all collectively stopped to face her.

“Now before we can leave for winter break, I must dreadfully announce you have a project...”

The collecive groans of the class erupted as the English Teacher, Mrs.Dumont typed on her computer.

“I am sending you the link for the for your final project of the semister....” Mrs.DuMont said as she typed on her computer “You have now until next February to submit your final project,which is about going deep into your roots...try digging deep into your family history.Who knows you might find something interesting...” She chuckled to herself as she continued to type on her computer.

I anxiously tapped my fingers on my desk,others seeming as if they’re praying to be released from class.

“Aannndddd....done.”She exclaimed “All of the information will have been sent to your school email.”She replied as the bell rang, “Have a great winter break!Don’t have too much fun!” She chuckled as I got up and quickly packed up my stuff and quickly left the classroom.

Just a typical Friday  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!Hopefully you like the new fanfic I created!All of the characters are my own and if their happens to be a similarity, then it is probably a coincidence.Except for the name Genovia.I got that name from the fictional country in Princess Diaries!


End file.
